Searching The Missing
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Dumbledore is evil, Voldemort is ok-ish, Snape is clueless, Sirius is in Azkaban, Harry is acting weird around Draco, Hermione and Ron are not good friends, and some much more is happening. What the hell is going on with the Wizardly World? Slash, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**Searching The Missing**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- Dumbledore is evil, Voldemort is ok-ish, Snape is clueless, Sirius is in Azkaban, Harry is acting weird around Draco, Hermione and Ron are not good friends, and some much more is happening. What the hell is going on with the Wizardly World? Slash, Mpreg**_

**_I hate fanfiction it's being stupid. I had already published this story and then stupid website says my story can't be found. I'm sorry to those who reviewed and I thank you for those reviews. I just hope it doesn't do it again. _**

Severus moaned a pain filled moan as he withered on the bed trying to get comfortable. The burning fiery sensation that rain down his spine had him trying to curl himself into a ball. He let out a scream at the wave after wave of pain ran over his very pregnant stomach. Poppy told him he was almost ready to start pushing. Severus panted from the pain, he ran his hand over his belly trying to calm the child down.

"Severus, you are almost ready to start pushing." Poppy Pomfrey told him after she pulled the blanket back over his legs. He let out a pained moan in response.

"Siri?" Severus moaned his hand trying to clutch his rock hard stomach. Poppy smiled a sad smile and squeezed his hand.

"Sirius is still in America. They can't get a hold of him. He still searching for the missing person. I'm sorry Severus." She honestly felt sorry for the pregnant male, he was about to give birth and his own husband wasn't there to witness the birth. Unfortunately Sirius was a top ranking Auror, and along with being an animagus. Sirius had been sent to the wizard world in America when a missing persons report came to them. The person missing was a powerful and potentially dangerous witch. She had escaped from the Americans justice department after being arrested for killing her two son under the age of five. Sirius had left two weeks ago and hadn't returned yet.

"Poppy it hurts." Severus whimpered the medi-with nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I know it's almost time." Soon time passed and it was time for Severus to push. Many curses, screams, and cries later, Severus himself was crying as he held his arms open for his babies. Two babies, twins. Severus glanced down at the two sleeping babies in his arms. Both were identical, the same black hair, baby soft pale skin, ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, and the small nose that belonged to Sirius. Silently Severus was thankful for that they didn't receive his nose.

"They are beautiful Severus, what are their names?" Severus glanced at the nurse

"This one is Jared Sirius Tait Snape-Black. But he will be called Jared Tait Snape." Severus told her indicating the eldest baby in his left born only minutes before his other brother. " And the younger one with be Shane Sirius White Snape-Black. And he will be called Shane White Snape." Poppy nodded and wrote down the names of the mentioned babies, before taking their footprints. Gently taking the babies from Severus arms she went over to weigh them before placing them into the bassinet for them to sleep, she turned to talk to Severus but he was already sound asleep. Poppy sighed before walking to her office to rest herself after casting a charm around the babies to alert her if they woke up, she had just reached the door when she felt the curse hit her in the back. She fell to the ground before she could blink.

Severus twitched when he heard the crying, he slowly opened his eyes being careful not to jerk his healing body, when he did open his eyes he was facing a glowing wand. Jumping back in shock he scream slightly at the pain that ran through his body.

"What are you doing?" He asked the person holding the wand. Severus looked over at his crying children they were being fed potions, he tried to scream but he couldn't make a single sound. He watched as someone carried his babies out the room.

"I'm sorry." Suddenly everything went black around him. Severus screamed in the darkness before falling into a deep sleep.

Severus awoke to someone talking to him. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Sirius.

"Sev, your awake." Sirius had arrived at the hospital later the same day the babies where born. He was heart broken when the nurse told him the babies had been still born. Four days later Severus finally woke up.

"No shit Black. What are you doing here?" He snapped at the man. Sirius frowned in confusion.

"I came to see you." Sirius told his husband trying to touch him, Severus slapped his hand away from him.

"Well I don't want you here." Sirius' jaw dropped open at the those words. What the hell was going on?

"What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what, I hate you. And you hate me. Leave Black." Sirius gaped at his husband before nodding and standing.

"If that's what you want." With those words Sirius turned and left his husband.

Severus was later offered a job at Hogwarts as the potions professor, in return he would be a spy for Dumbledore. Two years later, Dumbledore announced to the Wizardly World that Voldemort had been destroyed, at the cost of James and Lily Potter sacrificing their lives. Their child Harry James Potter survived and was officially declared the boy-who-lived. The one year old child had down the impossible, he killed he-who-must-not-be-named. Severus merely rolled his eyes, he hated the child. Only days after the whole defeat of Voldemort, another tragedy striked, Sirius Black was arrested for willingly handing James and Lily Potter over to Voldemort and he killed Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles. Sirius was sentenced to life in Azkaban without a trail. Severus actually laughed at the news, about time Sirius got what he deserved.

_**I hope you enjoy and all will be explained. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Searching The Missing**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- Dumbledore is evil, Voldemort is ok-ish, Snape is clueless, Sirius is in Azkaban, Harry is acting weird around Draco, Hermione and Ron are not good friends, and some much more is happening. What the hell is going on with the Wizardly World? Slash, Mpreg**_

**_I hate fanfiction it's being stupid. I had already published this story and then stupid website says my story can't be found. I'm sorry to those who reviewed and I thank you for those reviews. I just hope it doesn't do it again. _**

Severus Snape all but growled at the people around him. He was in a pissy mood and nothing was changing that. The Slytherins watched at their head off house stalked into the Great Hall, everyone could feel the anger and dark cloud that surrounded the most fear Professor. Severus took his seat ignoring the silence around him, everyone stopped talking when he entered, not wanting to get him more angry. Soon the chattered started up once again but not as loud at it was before.

"Severus are you alright this morning?" Severus sneered at Dumbledore before nodding.

"Of course Headmaster." The tone of his voice was clipped and angry. Soon breakfast was finishing and the students were heading off to their first classes of the morning. Severus entered his classroom and with a flick of his wand the door opened for the students to enter, his first class entered, 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Oh joy.

"Turn to page 496 and read the first two pages, then turn to page 501 and create the potion. Well what are waiting for, begin." Severus growled before heading off to his office, the door was open so he could hear what was going on around him. Severus sat at his desk, he scribbled a bunch of red marks on the essay he was marking, his 6th year potion classes had to write an essay about the effects of the Wolfsbane potion. It was honestly sad to read the essays.

"Ugh Professor!" Severus growled but went out to the classroom, he was not completely surprised to see Longbottom's potion had blown up, it was the fact that Granger and Weasley's potion that had blown up as well that surprised him. The three were covered in a slimy purple goo. Severus smirked at them, he was startled when Potter let out a bark of laughter, that seemed to break the silence and soon everyone was laughing at Granger and Weasley, Potter had been nice and clean off the little bit of goo that got on Longbottom.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley how is it that you managed to blown this potion up?" Severus questioned as he looked into their burnt cauldron.

"Ron added the newts toes before the beetle eyes."

"Did not you added the matters net, before the snake skin."

"Did either of you add the toads boil?" Severus asked getting tired of them, their eyes both widened to impossible limits. "I'm guessing not, you have to add the toads boil to stop the potion from being permanent." They both let out a squeak looking down at their purple bodies.

"Take Longbottom with you and go to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey can sort you out." Severus waved dismissively towards them, the three left before anyone could laugh at them, anymore then they already were.

"Well get back to work." Severus snapped at the class, everyone jumped and got back to work. Soon class ended and another Gryffindor and Slytherin, only this time 6th year, started, Severus glared at the class from his spot at the front. He sighed and turned to the blackboard. Taking out his wand the writing white appeared on the board.

"Today you'll be making a Biological Potion." He didn't bother asking what it was because the name kind of gave it away. Half the class groaned and the other half simply looked bored. "The ingredients are on the board, get to work and you'll be testing the potion when it's done." Severus watched as the students got up to gather the ingredients. Students eventually started bringing up their potion for their Professor to check.

"Well done. Now you will be testing the potions. Volunteers? No what a shame. Miss. Bell drink your potion." Katie Bell started at her potion for a second before swallowing the potion. Suddenly a dark black cloud appeared above her, the white writing appeared next. Kathleen Monica Bell, father Jerried Steven Bell, mother Deborah Zina Bell (née Felton). The writing disappeared seconds later.

"Kathleen.."

"Monica.."

"Bell." Fred and George finished together before bursting into laughter.

"Are you two through?" Katie asked after hitting each of.

"Miss. Johnson your next. Then Miss. Spinnnet can go." Angelina groaned before swallowing her potion, the class waited for the writing to appear. Angelina Destiny Cage Johnson, father Nathan Kyle Johnson, mother Ali Devon Johnson (née Cage)

"Nice name." The twins snickered at their friends. Alicia went next the writing appeared above her, Alicia Anstice Spinnet, father Jordan Dylan Spinnet, mother Donna Dianna Spinnet (née Davis) the writing disappeared soon after everyone read it.

"Professor Snape?" Katie and Alicia questioned at the same time after some other people had gone already, there was only like five people left to go.

"Yes?"

"Can you make Dumb and Dumber go already?" The twins pouted at their friends before Severus nodded at them to swallow their potions. The twins looked at each other before clinking their vials together, Fred swallowed his first. Instead of a black cloud of appearing above him a white cloud appeared, and black writing appeared. Fredrick Fabian Weasley, father Arthur William Weasley, mother Molly Ginvera Weasley (née Prewett). George looked at his twin as the white cloud disappeared before swallowing his own potion, the same white that had appeared above his twins appeared above him, George Gideon Weasley, father Arthur William Weasley, mother Molly Ginvera Weasley (née Prewett). His cloud disappeared seconds later.

"Professor what does the white cloud mean?" one of the students asked, Severus stared at the twins for a second before turning around and leaving for his storage throwing a don't move over his shoulder. He returned a few minutes later carrying two potions, he hand one to Fred and one to George.

"Drink these." Fred and George looked at each other before clinking the vials together, Fred swallowed his first, this time a bright blue cloud appeared with black writing, Jared Sirius Tait Snape-Black, father Sirius Orion Black, mother Severus Tobias Snape. The class gasped and Fred looked like he was about to faint or be sick, Severus wasn't doing much better.

"George drink." Fred said, George did as ordered the same cloud appeared above George, the blue and black writing, Shane Sirius White Snape-Black, father Sirius Orion Black, mother Severus Tobias Snape. George looked ready to faint any second, the twins looked at each other before falling backwards off their stools in a dead faint. The class desperately looked like they wanted to laugh but nobody could stand the shock.

" Ennervate." Severus said before repeating it with the other twin. Both of them sat up and look around before rubbing their heads, Angelina helps Fred/Jared off the ground and Alicia helps George/Shane. Once everyone had resumed their seats, everyone looked at their Professor waiting for some kind of explanation.

"When a white cloud appears around a person, they were adopted. The black cloud holds the biological information."

"What did you give the twins after?" a Gryffindor asked.

"A stronger dose of the Biological and a revealing potion." Severus rubbed his head this was all so confusing. He didn't have child, nor would he ever carry said child. Hell he never ever even dated Black never mind having kids with him.

"Class dismissed." The students all left silently, when Severus looked up he was facing the twins.

"Is it true?" Fred/Jared questioned

"Are we adopted?" George/Shane continued

"Are you our father? Or mother?"

"Is our father Sirius Black?"

"Were you two married?"

"Well?" The both finished the questioning.

"I don't know. Go to dinner, we'll talk with the Headmaster after." The twins nodded before heading to the Great Hall. Severus went though the door for the Professors and got there before the twins. As soon as the twins entered everyone stopped talking staring at them, they continued to the Gryffindor table ignoring the stares. Word traveled fast in Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" Ron questioned from his spot next to Hermione, Harry sat beside the twins.

"I'm sure you have already heard." George answered, the three were slightly shocked to not hear any sarcasm or joking tone.

"So are you guys really Snape's kids?" Harry asked taking a bite of his dinner.

"We don't know and neither does he. We have to go talk to the Dumbledore later." The twins stayed silent for the rest of the meal. Everyone around them chattered and tried speaking to them but their just answered with one word answers. Soon dinner ended and the twins made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" The Gargoyle asked,

"Lollipops?" wrong

"Skittles?" wrong

"Cheese?"

"Cheese?" George questioned Fred

"I don't know. Chocolate frogs?"

"Blood Pops?"

"Bubblegum?"

"Hubba Bubba?"

"Snickers?"

"Recess Pieces?"

"Candy." The twins turned to see Professor Snape walking towards them, the gargoyle moved. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Candy Forge."

"Candy Gred."The said at the same time in a why-didn't-you-think-of-that tone, before following Professor Snape up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Enter." Dumbledore called from inside his office. The three entered to see Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny already there sitting waiting. "Severus, Mr. and Mr. Weasley, take a seat. We are just waiting for Arthur and Molly to come." Sure enough just as he spoke the fireplace lit up and Molly and Arthur walked in.

"Albus what is going on? Fred, George what did you do now?" The twins huffed and crossed their arms, she always assumed they did something wrong. Then and again most of the time they did do something or other.

"The twins did nothing wrong Molly, why don't you and Arthur take a seat." The two took a seat waiting for Dumbledore to explain.

"Were we adopted?" The twins asked in perfect unison getting right to the point. Molly gasped and looked like she had been slapped across the face.

"NO, of course not, how can you two even think that?" Molly questioned.

"We drank a Biological potion." Fred informed them

" It turned white, then we drank another potion." George continued

"And it's said my name was Jared Sirius Tait Snape-Black." Fred carried on

"And I'm Shane Sirius White Snape-Black." George told them

"Our father is Sirius Black." Fred again, Molly and Arthur felt like they were watching a tennis match, back and forth, back and forth.

"Our mother is Severus Snape. George finished before they both spoke

"Were we adopted?" The two finished their explanation before asking the question together. Everyone in the room looked at Molly and Arthur.

"Yes. You were both left on the front step of the burrow. We went to the Ministry the next morning and adopted you through blood adoption. We were never told who you two belonged to, so we just decided we would raise you as our children. Bill and Charlie were to young to understand and they became your brothers same with Percy he was even younger."

"Why didn't you tell us when we got older?" Fred asked George stayed silent.

"Because we loved you like our own." Arthur spoke for the first time. Fred and George nodding in understanding. Everyone stayed silent absorbing all of this information. The twins looked at each other, silently communicating.

"Can you take off the charms?" George asked, Molly gave a sob. She ran over to the twins and hugged them both to her. She cried on them, not noticing that neither of them hugged her back.

"Molly, love, let them breath." Arthur pulled Molly back into her seat. She continued sobbing.

"Professor Dumbledore can take off the charms." Arthur told them, nobody noticed Dumbledore stiffened slightly before nodding his head, except Severus.

"Be sure this is what you want." Arthur told them rubbing Molly's shoulder.

"We are sure." Both the twins nodded and looked over at where Severus was sitting silently, he looked back at them. "We are sure."

_**I hope you enjoyed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Searching The Missing**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- Dumbledore is evil, Voldemort is ok-ish, Snape is clueless, Sirius is in Azkaban, Harry is acting weird around Draco, Hermione and Ron are not good friends, and some much more is happening. What the hell is going on with the Wizardly World? Slash, Mpreg**_

**_I hate fanfiction it's being stupid. I had already published this story and then stupid website says my story can't be found. I'm sorry to those who reviewed and I thank you for those reviews. I just hope it doesn't do it again. _**

_**I apologise for any complications from before regarding the stupid link that wouldn't work. **_

Everyone in Dumbledore's office held their breath.

"You are positive you want this?"

"How many more times do they have to say they are?" Harry asked, the twins smirked at him before nodding their heads to Dumbledore.

"Very well, _Biologico revealo_." Dumbledore muttered waving his wand over Fred before repeating the process with George. The twins both gasped as the felt the magic that conceal their identities shift. Fred changed first. His hair that had been shoulder length shorten until it was resting in soft spike on the top of his head, the colour no longer a ginger red but a dark blue-ish black, his form shrunk from around 6'4 to 5'8, his body frame became slightly skinner. The muscles that he had achieved from playing Quidditch still existed and were more defined now. He shared the pale skin tone with Severus, he had strong cheek bones that were quiet pronounced, and he most definitely didn't have Severus's nose. His eyes went from a hazel to a a crystal blue with a dark black circle surrounding the blue.

"Wow." was the only thing most of the room occupants could say. George started changing next, when he was done he looked exactly like Fred, down to the last strand of hair. People couldn't tell them apart before now nobody would ever be able to tell them apart.

"You look hot." The twins spoke to each other at the same time. Everyone in the room laughed. Severus sat back watching his sons (it sounded so weird to say that) change, he could definitely see some of himself in the two of them, and as much as it confused him he could also see a lot of Sirius Black in each of them.

"Perhaps we should all call it a night give everyone a chance to sort through their feelings." Dumbledore spoke, everyone nodded. Molly and Arthur stood up, Molly went over to Ginny and Ron and gave them each a hug and a kiss on their heads. She turned to the twins and saw them running their hands through each other's new hair. Molly turned and left them remembering they were no longer her twins, she glared at Severus before following Arthur though the floo back to their home.

"You all should be returning to your common room, it's past curfew. And Professor Snape needs to go check to make sure his snakes are in their common room."

"Wait, Professor Snape, may we be called our given names now that we're changed?" Severus glanced at each of them before nodding his head.

"If you wish to, go ahead. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go relieve a student from Flinch." The six Gryffindor students watched as the Professor left before saying goodnight to Dumbledore and leaving after him.

"You guys aren't honestly going to go by your real name are you?" Ron asked as the group approached the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah why not?" Shane asked, his arm was looped with Jared's.

"You can't do that to mom and dad. It's bad enough you want to look like Snape but now you want his name." Ginny accused.

"So? That our decision." Jared told them, Harry told the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. "Harry can we talk with you?" Harry ignored the glares he was receiving from Ginny and Ron.

"Sure." Hermione followed Ron and Ginny up the stairs not saying anything. The three sat down on one of the couch and cast several silencing spells.

"Harry we have to warn you about something."

"Dumbledore has been giving your money away to Molly and Arthur."

"He's also been paying Ron and Ginny to be your friends."

"We're not sure about Hermione." Harry stared at the two for a second before nodding.

"I've know since the end of summer. I got a letter from Gringotts. And Hermione is receiving it as well." The twins both shook their heads in disappointment.

"Dumbledore has been paying the Order members."

"We told Charlie and Bill and they quit the Order."

"They quit?" Harry asked shocked

"Yeah, told him he can find someone else to bend over backwards for him. And then they walked was quite pissed."

"Molly and Arthur were ashamed of them. They are no longer of speaking terms." They three sat quietly for a second before Jared broke the silence.

"Harry are you ashamed that we are Snape's kids?"Harry sighed he had been expecting that question for some time.

"No. I support you guys no matter what. You guys could be in a wicked six some with Malfoy, Zabini, Crabble and Goyle and that wouldn't change nothing." The twins smirked and pulled Harry into a three-way hug.

"We wouldn't take Malfoy from you." Shane joked.

"Ha-ha funny." Harry blushed.

"Harry can you tell us what you know about Sirius Black." Harry sighed and nodded to his friends.

"Sirius Black is my godfather, as you both know. Everyone thought he was my parents secret keeper. Therefore the night they died everyone figured Sirius handed the location over to Voldemort. But it was unknown that Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black switched roles, Peter was secret keeper for the Potter family." The two listened as Harry continued on "It was later said that Peter Pettigrew went searching for Sirius, Peter cornered him and Sirius killed him and 13 muggles. They say all that was left of Pettigrew was a finger. Sirius was arrested and charged with out a trial."

"Then he escaped." the twins spoke

"Yeah in third year he escaped. Nobody knew he was an animagus, his form was a grim, named Padfoot. That night I found out the truth, Sirius never killed anyone. Pettigrew did. You guys know the Marauders Map? The creators? Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and Wormtail. Sirius was Padfoot, Remus Lupin was Moony, Prongs was James Potter, and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew."

"Really?"

"Wicked." Shane spoke when Harry confirmed it was true.

"Their names matched their animagus forms, Sirius was a grim, Remus wasn't an animagus he was a real werewolf they all became the animagus so they could be with him during the moon, my dad was a Stag, and Pettigrew was a rat. Kind of fitting for him. The night in third year, Sirius would've been free, or at least given a trial." Harry had a grim expression.

"What happened?"the twins chorused together

"We found out that Pettigrew was alive, and still is. Pettigrew was Ron's rat Scabbers. Sirius and Remus transformed him into his human form, and we were escorting him to the castle when the moon came out. Remus transformed into Moony and Pettigrew got away. Dumbledore later had Sirius escorted back to Azkaban. I think Dumbledore has know all along that Sirius was innocent. And he did nothing."

"Harry, we have Scabbers." Harry looked up at them in surprise.

"What? How?"

"We found him inside the castle." Jared explained

"We still have him." Shane continued

"We were gonna use him in an experiment." They finished together.

"You guys are the best. We need to speak with Professor Snape tomorrow. Or Professor Lupin. Both." Harry was practically jumping in joy. Sirius was going to get his trial, and be free.

_**I hope you enjoyed. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Searching The Missing**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- Dumbledore is evil, Voldemort is ok-ish, Snape is clueless, Sirius is in Azkaban, Harry is acting weird around Draco, Hermione and Ron are not good friends, and some much more is happening. What the hell is going on with the Wizardly World? Slash, Mpreg**_

**Pairings- I haven't decided other than SS/SB, and DM/HP. But the twins I think its going to be JS(Jared)/SS(Shane)/-(I haven't decided it keeps changing, it is going to be male). So there is going to be twincest but also threesome. If you Don't like it, don't read it. **

The next morning, the twins and Harry came running into the Great Hall, everyone watched as the three boys ran down the middle isle until their reached the head table. The three skidded to a stop in front of the Headmaster, Shane dropped a small wired caged onto the table.

"Mr. Snapes and Mr. Potter, why on earth are you putting a rat on the table?" Professor McGonagall asked the three looking at the rat, that was trying to get out of the cage, in disgust.

"That Professor is Scabbers, better known as Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew." Remus Lupin who was teaching Defense once again this year jumped up from his spot next to Professor Snape and walked over to the three.

"Are you boys sure?" He asked poking at the rat though the bars of the cage, it squeaked and tried to escape.

"Boys, Peter Pettigrew is dead, Sirius Black killed him." Professor McGonagall told them after slapping Remus's hand away from his fun of poking the fat rat. "Would you stop that?" She snapped at him.

"It's fun." The students laughed at the sheepish expression on the Defense teachers face. Dumbledore's blue eye that were usually twinkling were glaring at the twins in front of him. How dare they ruin his plans.

"Professor McGonagall Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered animagi." Shane told the Professor.

"Where did you guys find him?" Dumbledore asked trying to play the loving Grandfather role. The twins glanced at each other before looking back at the rat Remus was poking at with a fork now. McGonagall was watching him in astonishment at his behaviour. The grin on Remus's face was like the cat got the canary, or in his case the wolf got the rat.

"Professor Lupin are you quite done?" Remus looked up at McGonagall and grinned at her

"No quite." He answered before turning to Severus who was now standing beside him "Can you hand me the knife?" Severus quirked an eyebrow but handed Remus the knife, and watched as Remus started poking the rat with the sharp knife. The students were watching the scene going on before them, some were watching in amusement at the professor poking a rat and hiding their snickers behinds their hands, and the other people were watching in boredom.

"So were did you find him?" Dumbledore asked once McGonagall had successfully taken away all sharp objects away from the pouting werewolf.

"We found him hiding in the dungeons.." Shane continued the explanation

".. when were heading back from potions one day.."

"..so we grabbed him and locked him up in a cage.."

".. before throwing him our trunk.."

"..that was about three weeks ago." Jared finished.

"But wait if Peter Pettigrew is alive that means.." McGonagall started

"Sirius Black is innocent." Harry finished for him Head of House. The Great Hall broke out into whispers of Sirius Black the deranged criminal, who turned the Potters over to Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And then suddenly it went silent.

"LUPIN STOP IT." McGonagall screeched and grabbed the spoon, that he had been using to poke the rat with, out of Remus's hand -he had snuck over to the Slytherin table and Draco Malfoy handed him a spoon- and transfigured it into a napkin. The students were once again laughing at the behaviour of not only their Defense Professor but also their Transfigurations Professor.

"Now that we're all done poking the rat-" She stopped to give Remus a hard look who just shrugged innocently "-I'm going to contact the Ministry and gets some Aruors." She turned and left the Hall before anyone said anything.

"Are you boys sure this is Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked trying to stop the events from getting out his hand.

"Headmaster we are sure. Sirius Black is innocent and you knew that." Harry accused, Remus grabbed Harry by his shoulder and pulled him back slightly.

"Harry don't." Harry nodded and stayed silent. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly. McGonagall stalked back into the Great Hall with Moody, Tonks and a couple other Arours following behind.

"Wotcher Harry, twins." The pink hair Metamorphmagus greeted them.

"Hey Tonks." The three chorused in unison.

"Minerva what is the big emergency."Moody asked they hadn't been informed of what was going on just that they were come to Hogwarts.

"It seems Peter Pettigrew is alive." McGonagall told them.

"But Sirius Black killed him."

"No he didn't, Lupin if you are quite done torturing the rat can you please change him." Remus grinned at McGonagall and reached inside of the cage, he froze the rat before placing it on the ground and casting the spell to change him back to his human form, before unfreezing him. Everyone watched at the rat shifted and took the form of a man.

"R-R-Remus. M-my old fr-ien-d." the rat like man stuttered while biting his disgusting yellow claw like fingernails.

"Ladies, gentlemen, students I present to you Peter Pettigrew." The rat like man shrieked and wailed as the Arours approached. "He also bares the dark mark." They nodded and after checking the rat like man's forearm they placed magical bindings on him and a charm so he wouldn't be able to change into his animagus form.

"So does this mean Sirius gets a trial?" Shane asked Moody, who had sent the other off with Pettigrew to book him a cell. Dumbledore had sent the students on their way with their Friday classes.

"We have to talk with some people but hopefully yes." The three teens whooped and cheered. Remus smiled and accepted a hug from his cub.

"He gets a trial Moony." Remus nodded and hugged Harry one last time before hugging both the twins.

"Thank you both." The nodded and watched as the Defense Professor went off to teach his class. Moody clapped all three of them on the back before nodding to McGonagall and Snape, completely ignoring Dumbledore, before taking his leave.

"Now you three off to class." The three boys smiled at Professor McGonagall before heading off to their classes, Harry to Herbology and the twins off to Charms.

Later that night at dinner, Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall who tapped her spoon against the class to get everyone's attention.

"Attentions Please." Dumbledore nodded at her and stood up.

"I've been informed, in two weeks today on March 9th they will be the trial for Sirius Black." With that the Great Hall went silent, suddenly it was broken by the twins jumping up and cheering. Harry soon followed and the rest of the Gryffindor was cheering. Eventually everyone was cheering other the Slytherin and the teachers. They were happy just not enough to go jumping around.

"Sirius gets a trial." Harry yelled to the twins over the excitement and they nodded before hugging him a three-way.

_**I hope you enjoyed. I like Remus in this chapter. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Searching The Missing**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- Dumbledore is evil, Voldemort is ok-ish, Snape is clueless, Sirius is in Azkaban, Harry is acting weird around Draco, Hermione and Ron are not good friends, and some much more is happening. What the hell is going on with the Wizardly World? Slash, Mpreg**_

**Pairings- I haven't decided other than SS/SB, and DM/HP. But the twins I think its going to be JS(Jared)/SS(Shane)/-(I haven't decided it keeps changing, it is going to be male). So there is going to be twincest but also threesome. If you Don't like it, don't read it. **

Two weeks had come and left. The twins were slowly accepting Severus as their father and Severus was still reluctant about the father role, especially when he couldn't remember how he became one. The twins understood that and told him they would accept what he could give.

The twins were sitting in their Herbology class, Professor Sprout was drowning on and on about some plant that would only ever bite you if you smelt like chocolate. She had given one of the Gryffindors a piece of chocolate and the plant bit the boy.

"Professor Spourt I apologise for the interruption." a voice sounded

"Of course Remus, what can I do for you?" Professor Sprout asked looking at the Defense Professor standing in the doorway.

"I need the twins, Jared and Shane to come with me." Professor Sprout nodded and waved the twins in dismissal.

"Sirius's trial is in an hour." Remus told the boys, their eyes lit up and they nodded.

"Is Harry coming?" Jared asked.

"Yes, he is waiting with Professor Snape in the Headmasters office." The twins nodded and they followed Remus to the Headmaster's office.

Walking though the halls of the Ministry, the twins held hands as they followed Severus, Remus and Dumbledore. Harry walked with them, they were all silent. Reaching the courtroom, Severus gestured them to take their seats. Dumbledore took his seat in the Wizengamot. Others entered the courtroom and took their seats.

"The trial of one Sirius Orion Black will begin in five minutes." A voice rang out though the room. Everyone continued with their low whispering. A cold wind drifted over the courtroom, the door was thrown open and in the doorway stood to cloaked figures. They stepped forward and lowered their hoods, the tallest figure was a male, he looked to be in his late twenties-early thirties, he was about 6'3 and very slim and muscular, his pale skin stood out against his dark black cloak, and his long black hair hung down his back it was gathered at the nape of his neck and held with a white tie. The man's eyes were sharp blood red. The women who stood next to him, looked to be in her late twenties, she was short compared to the man standing at 5'5 and she was very slim and petit. Her long blond hair was gathered over her left shoulder. Much like her companion she carried the same pale skin and blood red eyes.

"Severus." The man greeted. Severus stood and walked over to the two, the lady smiled and hugged him and kissed his cheek. The man pulled him into a hug next.

"Mother, Father, it's good to see you again."

"Yes it has been a while." The lady smiled a sad smile and squeezed his hand. Severus's head jerked in a small nod. "Go sit back down, we can speak after." Severus turned back around and went and sat back down with the others. The lady and man stood at the back of the room as the doors opened and three Aruors guided a chained Sirius into the room, one of them throw him into a chair. Across the other side of the room another three Aruors guided a chained Pettigrew into the room.

"Today we are here for the trial of one Sirius Orion Black. He was charged murder after giving Lily and James Potter over to the Voldemort which lead to their deaths, when he was their secret keeper. Later he was also charged with murder of Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles. Sirius Black was charged with life in Azkaban. However it has come to our understanding that Peter Pettigrew is not dead." Many gasps rang out though the room. Other cringed from the mention of Voldemort.

The trial progressed on, Sirius's memories were played form the time around the Potters death. Then they looked Peter's memories of their death. The next memories that were played was the suppose death of Peter Pettigrew. Peter struggled against his bindings.

"Stop this, no more, let me go. I saved you all. I was loyal. I saved you all. No more. Let me go. I was loyal to you all." Peter's cried rang out though the silent room.

"Loyal? LOYAL? You sold you best friend over to Voldemort. You killed them." Sirius yelled back. The Aruors had spelled both of the men to their chairs.

"I never meant to. But I saved you all. You all got your precious saviour. I saved you all."

"We have our decision. Peter Pettigrew, you are charged with the murder of Lily and James Potter, you are also charged with the murder of 13 muggles. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Pettigrew yelled as he was dragged away by the Aruors.

"Sirius Orion Black, on the charged of murder of Lily and James Potter, you found not guilty. On the charge of murder of Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles, you are found not guilty. You are free, the ministry will be paying you back for all the years you've suffered in Azkaban. Your personal belongings and name, and accounts will be returned to you. Congratulations Lord Black your free. Court adjourned." A loud piercing scream rang though the room, everyone jumped in shock and turned to where Severus had fallen onto his knees clutching his head. The twins were quickly on the ground trying to find out what happened.

Severus felt the horrible pressure on his head, the memories everything was coming back to him. He screamed out as the memories replayed in his head. The prank that had went wrong in the marauders sixth year that left Severus in the hospital for a week after that Dumbledore had spelled Sirius and Severus to be stuck together, quite literaly, for the rest of the year. Him and Sirius had gotten together that year. Two years later they bonded and got married. A year after that Severus got pregnant. The day the twins were born and then darkness.

"Professor." Jared called still beside him. Shane and him shared a look. The two glanced around everyone had left, other than Remus, Harry, the two strangers and Sirius. Dumbledore had made an excuse and left.

"Professor." Shane tried, Severus was still clutching his head. He was no longer scream just stiff as a board.

"Dad." They both called at the same time. Severus's head shot up, he had tears streaming down his cheeks. The pain was so much. Severus watched the twins for a second before pulling them both into his arms. They were his, his babies. Remus quickly shuffled Harry out of the room. The two strangers were speaking with Sirius.

"Sirius." Severus whispered he allowed the twins to help him off the floor, Sirius turned to them and gathered Severus in his arms. Severus sob in Sirius's neck. He had forgotten his husband and his own children. Someone had stolen his memories.

"Severus, love. Missed you so much." Sirius told him when he pulled the smaller men at arms length so he could look him over.

"I had forgotten you." Sirius nodded and pulled Severus into a kissed, Severus moaned and responded to the kiss. Sirius felt the spell wash over him. He pulled back from the kiss, and saw the look on Severus face.

"Go ahead." Severus smiled and revealing his pointed fangs. Severus leaned forward and licked Sirius's neck before he bit down. Sirius felt the slight twinge from the bite, then he felt the pleasure. Severus drank from his mate, when he felt full he pulled back. Sirius wiped the small drip of blood that had gather at the corner of Severus mouth. Sirius glanced over behind Severus to where the twins stood. The both had the same look that craved blood. He felt another spell wash over him before he held both his arms out. The twins seemed to catch on they both went to a wrist and bit down. Shane, felt the blood flow in his sore dry throat. Jared did the same as his twins. Once the finished they pulled back. The bite marks closed and left faint dots on his wrist and his neck.

"Sirius, this are our sons, Jared Sirius Tait Snape-Black, and Shane Sirius White Snape-Black. Boys these are my adopted parents, Xerxes and Basilia Venicka. They are Fallen Ones, better known as Vampyres, and I become one through a blood adoption much like Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Jared and Shane asked as the same time.

"We adopted both of them, Lucius was adopted after his father was killed in his second year and Severus we adopted when he was seven." Basilia told the boys. Sirius was watching the twins, his twins. He was told they had died though.

"Sirius are you well?" Xerxus asked watching his son-in-law.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just, the twins." Severus frowned

"What about them?" Jared and Shane glanced at each other.

"The nurse told me they were stillborn. I believed that for so long and now seeing them it's just hard to believe still." Jared and Shane walked forward and wrapped their arms around Sirius. Sirius choked back a sob and wrapped his arms around his sons in return.

_**I hope many of you are happy with this chapter. Sirius is free and back with Severus. **_

_**I need some help, deciding who the twins should with. Choices are... **_

_**-Lucius**_

_**-Tom Riddle (he will be human looking and be okay in this story) **_

_**-Blaise Zabini**_

**_So tell me what you think. _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Searching The Missing**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- Dumbledore is evil, Voldemort is ok-ish, Snape is clueless, Sirius is in Azkaban, Harry is acting weird around Draco, Hermione and Ron are not good friends, and some much more is happening. What the hell is going on with the Wizardly World? Slash, Mpreg**_

**Pairings- I haven't decided other than SS/SB, and DM/HP. But the twins I think its going to be JS(Jared)/SS(Shane)/-(I haven't decided it keeps changing, it is going to be male). So there is going to be twincest but also threesome. If you Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Taa Daaa. **

Jared and Shane glanced around in amazement, Sirius and Severus stood behind them. The family had left the Ministry and headed to the Mansion that Severus and Sirius owned.

"Masters!" a house elf cried out in sheer relief. "Topsy thoughts masters left." A dozen more pops sounded and the room was filled with crying house elves.

"Get back to work." Severus hissed at the creatures. The elves quaked in fear and disappeared with a sound pop.

Sirius walked off leaving the others to follow him, passing old pictures that decorated cracked walls, paint was starting to chip, and cobwebs had started forming in the corners. Sirius stopped at one of the doors in one of the upper east winged hallways, pushing the door open he stepped into the room. It was a nursery. Jared and Shane entered next with Severus following behind. The room was huge, the walls were done in a soft baby blue, with white flooring. On wall was a huge window, and the two wooden cribs that were in the center of the room were done in a dark black wood. The dresser was placed in between the two cribs. On the far side of the room in the corner of the wall that was a window was a black one person sofa, with a blue pillow. The rug on the floor was a baby blue with a black tree design. The whole room was elegantly designed and nicely decorated.

Severus stared around the room in amazement when he had first told Sirius he had been pregnant, Sirius, days later started locking himself up in this room. Severus had never actually seen the room.

"It's beautiful Sirius." The words were a faint whisper from Severus' lips. Sirius glanced over his shoulder from where he stood next to the dresser in his hand was a dark brown teddy bear.

"You did all this?" Jared asked, he stood over by the window, the trees blew in the gentle breeze and in the distance he could see a large lake.

"Yeah. It was such a long time ago."Sirius replied. Shane stayed in the doorway, he glanced around the room but didn't step one foot into the room.

"When do we have to go back to school?" Severus turned to Shane

"Dumbledore has excused you two from your classes for the next two days, then you can returned on Monday. And Lucius is covering my classes for me." Shane nodded, Jared raised an eyebrow at his brother's behaviour.

"I guess we should get you guys some bedrooms." Sirius said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sure." Shane turned around and Severus exited the room and walked down the hall, Sirius exited the room followed by Jared who grabbed Shane's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on." The two followed the elder wizards down several more halls and up a set of stairs before coming to a single hall with two doors on it. Severus opened on door before going down the hall a bit to another door and opening it.

Jared and Shane followed Sirius into the first room, it was a plain white with white flooring and a white bed in the center of it.

The second room was the exact same.

"You two may decorate the room to your likings. I only ask no red and gold colour theme." Sirius smirked at Severus

"No green and silver." Severus pursed his lips together.

"The room will change to your desires. The walls will change colour when you take your wand and draw some colour." Severus showed them by taking his wand and drawing a green line on one of the walls.

"Or if you prefer there are some empty paint cans in the corner you can paint your room the muggle way." Sirius told them. Jared nodded and glanced around the room, much like in the nursery one of the walls was a solid widow.

"We will leave you two alone so you can set your rooms up. Topsy will inform you when it's time for dinner." Severus and Sirius left the room. Shane stood in the doorway before leaving the room and heading to the other room. Jared would take the first room.

A couple of hours passed by, Shane sat on the still white wooden floor when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." Jared opened the door and he came into the room and let out a low whistle.

"It looks good." The walls were a deep purple, the bedding was a bright clean white. On the left side of the room was a white stoned fireplace, opposite to that was the window wall. Against the same wall of the door was a white wooden desk. There was two more white doors one of each side of the fireplace, one leading to a bathroom and the other to a closet.

"I love it." Shane smiled at his brother.

"Finish your room?"

"Yeah, come see." Shane took his brother's offered hand and followed. Jared opened the bedroom door an allowed his brother to walk in first. Shane looked around in wonder, the walls were a navy blue with white bedding. One wall was a window, while the other had a desk and dresser and another had a black stoned fireplace. Like in the other room Jared's had a door to a bathroom and another door for a closet.

"It's nice." Shane said before taking a seat on the king size bed. Jared frowned, he crossed the room to his brother and stood between Shane's legs.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Doesn't any of this bother you? Suddenly we just forget Molly and Arthur, Bill, Charlie, hell Ron and we just except them both because some test said they were biologically related to us. Doesn't any of it bother you?" Jared reached out and cupped his lover cheek in his hand.

"No it doesn't bother me because I have you."

"Cheesy." Shane whispered before pulling his brother into him for a kiss. Jared let out a laugh before kissing his lover.

The two broke apart when the pop echoed in the room.

"Masters told Topsy to tell young Masters dinner is ready."

"Thank you Topsy." Shane told the creature while standing and walking to the door.

"Shane." Shane turned around to face Jared

"What?"

"It is different, but I'm willing to give it a try. It might just take a while before you can accept them fully." Jared kissed his brother cheek before exiting the room. Shane looked around the room

"Just some time." Shane whispered to himself before leaving the room and following his brother.

_**I apologize a thousand upon a thousand of time for the huge wait. I'm glad people have still been reviewing even with the long wait. Once I apologize. **_

_**I know it's not the best chapter but hey it's something. **_


End file.
